


And I don’t care if you don’t want me, I am yours right now

by MamaWouldBeSoProud



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Coming Out, Excessive Swearing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hallsy is briefly a dick in this, Happy Ending, M/M, bascially Nico is being a dramatic bitch but Taylor digs it, handjobs, jinxes, seriously if you don't like people saying fuck this fic is not for you, touching dicks is fun and these dudes know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWouldBeSoProud/pseuds/MamaWouldBeSoProud
Summary: To say that Nico had a really weird summer would be an understatement. To say it leaves him rattled and confused would be closer to the truth. To say it makes him glad when his plane is touching done at Newark and he hauls his jetlagged ass into a cab would be fucking accurate.The fic in which Nico is forced to be honest and open with his feelings, which is really annoying because his feelings revolve largely around his superhot teammate.





	And I don’t care if you don’t want me, I am yours right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenorth/gifts).



> If you found this fic by googling your own name or that of a loved one - please leave right now. This is not for you. You will hate this and hate me and none of us want that. Trust me on this!
> 
> This fic is a birthday gift to my friend, the lovely bluenorth. Girl, thanks for introducing me to Hischhall. I am very glad I met you on the internet and in real life. You’re the true MVP. Always. (I also wanted to order you a proper birthday gift, but my credit card doesn’t work and so I had to fumble together this mess of a fic. I hope you still like it.)
> 
> Title taken from “I put a spell on you” by Nina Simone. Which I listened to a lot during writing, but which doesn’t fit this fic at all tbh. 
> 
> Alright, here we go.

 

To say that Nico had a really weird summer would be an understatement. To say it leaves him rattled and confused would be closer to the truth. To say it makes him glad when his plane is touching done at Newark and he hauls his jetlagged ass into a cab would be fucking accurate. 

 

***

 

If Nico is being really honest, his summer started out just like he thought it would. Sure he was disappointed that they couldn’t make it further than round one of the playoffs. The silence in the locker room after that last game had been ear deafening. The hugs he shared with his teammates were awkward and stiff and he’s pretty sure he heard some sniffling in the showers. He was happy to pack up his shit a few days later and finally fly back home. 

 

Home is their house with the huge garden and the panoramic mountain view from every window. It’s his grandmother’s cooking and his mom scolding him for leaving his sneakers lying around everywhere. It’s his friends still treating him like before he made it to the big leagues, his old teammates chirping him relentlessly and his sister tickling him so hard, he accidentally farts on her leg. Then she chases him around the house making gagging noises and Nico laughs until he feels almost dizzy with it.

 

It would be easy to forget all about his new life in New Jersey. Especially since Nico finally sees his girlfriend again, after _months_ of skype calls and late night texting. She is so happy she actually cries when he rings the doorbell at her parent’s house the first time. Nico doesn’t cry, but he takes her for a walk along the river that flows through their town and they make out on a park bench until their lips feel puffy and chafed. Idly, Nico wonders what Hallsy is up to, while his girlfriend’s tongue swirls around in his mouth. He’s a bit annoyed he can’t just pull out his phone and text him, but he supposes kissing is also fine for now. 

 

To everybody’s surprise but Nico’s, it takes her almost a month to dump him. A month during which they only have sex once, after she basically drags him to a campsite in the mountains where they are supposed to have a “romantic weekend getaway”. It rains the entire time, a weird bug decides to die on Nico’s toothbrush and the pizzeria next to their campsite almost gives them food poisoning. When they have sex during the first night in their tent, it’s cold and uncomfortable and Nico is embarrassed by how loud she is being. Neither one of them comes, they just stop doing it after a while. She doesn’t make a move for any sort of repeat performance during their second night. 

 

She dumps him a few days after they’ve come home. Nico hasn’t seen her much, to be honest. He spent a lot of time in the gym getting ready or hanging with his old buddies. 

“Do you even _like_ me anymore?” she asks him with tears streaming down her pretty face. 

“Of course,” he answers. He really does. He doesn’t want to hurt her. She’s always been really good for him. Funny and smart and keeping him grounded. “It’s nothing you did,” he says. “It’s me. I’m sorry.” 

She walks away from him and leaves him sitting on that bench by the river. 

 

Even though he feels horrible for being relieved, he really, _really_ is. He has so much more time now. Time to hang with his friends and time to text Hallsy, who has finally understood Snapchat and is sending Nico at least two snaps a day now. Usually it’s shirtless selfies on boats or golf courses, with incredibly beautiful people in the background. 

“Are you only hanging out with supermodels?” Nico texts one day. Taylor takes a little time to text back but when he does, it’s a selfie of him and Nico at the end of last season. Nico’s hair looks horrible in the picture.

“Clearly not!” he writes. Nico laughs loud enough for his sister to bang at the wall between their bedrooms in annoyance.

 

***

 

It’s a total coincidence that Nico runs into Jonin again. They used to be best friends, back in elementary school. Inseparable, Nico’s mom reminds him. Joined at the hip, basically. But as time went on, Nico became more and more obsessed with hockey and Jonin spent more time up in the mountains with his grandparents. His family is one of the old mountain folk families that used to travel through the alps with their livestock and never really settled down. His parents moved down to Nico’s hometown when Jonin was born, but his grandparents still live up in the mountains. And no matter how much Nico and the other boys in class loved the comforts of living in a small town - the tiny movie theater, the pizza shop, the ice cream parlor and roller disco on Sundays - Jonin rather spent his weekends with his grandparents herding sheep. It’s no wonder they drifted apart. 

 

But now Jonin is back in Nico’s life, because Nico went jogging along the riverside and practically stumbled over Jonin tying his shoelaces. Jonin, with his moss green eyes, his tanned skin and the honey-colored hair. Jonin, who knows every plant and every animal and every mountain ridge from here to Austria. Jonin, who takes him on another camping trip into the mountains. Nico is so excited he forgets his phone at home. He doesn’t even care when he finally realizes, halfway up the mountain. 

 

It’s a very different camping trip from the one he took with his ex. For one, they’re not staying in a lousy tent at a lousy campsite. Jonin finds them the perfect spot on a hillside, overlooking a spectacular mountain ridge. There is also no rain, so they sleep under the brilliant star light, counting shooting stars to drift off to sleep. And - after they share a bottle of very mediocre red wine on their first evening, next to the bonfire Jonin built - there is a _lot_ more sex being had.

 

It’s a revelation to Nico, frankly, when he finds out that kissing another boy sends sparks up and down his spine. Kissing Jonin isn’t weird or awkward or slightly clumsy. It’s just really good. He likes how Jonin smells and how he tastes, how he reaches for Nico’s dick without making a big fuss about it. Nico comes surprisingly quickly, with Jonin sucking a giant hickey into his chest and his big, warm hand wrapped around Nico’s cock. 

 

They sleep huddled together that night and the night after that. And they get each other off every chance they get. When they go skinny dipping in a clear mountain lake, when they find a really pretty field with cornflowers and when they take a quick nap under a fir tree. 

“You are really good at this” Nico mumbles into Jonin’s chest when they are drifting off to sleep, blissfully fucked out. 

“What? Giving head?” Jonin murmurs back.

“No. Making me feel happy,” Nico replies. 

 

They return to the civilized world on Sunday afternoon. And as they make their way down the last mountain, Jonin stops Nico with a hand on his arm. 

“I want you to be happy always,” he tells Nico very earnestly. Nico laughs. Jonin is a bit weird sometimes, but that’s how mountain folk are, everyone knows that. 

“Thanks, Jonin” 

“You’re going to be happy, eventually” Jonin continues, still weirdly somber. “But I think you need to be a lot more honest for that.”

Nico wrinkles his forehead. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” He feels a bit wrong-footed. 

“It means that you should be more honest about your own feelings. Especially to yourself. You’re not that great at thinking about stuff.”

 

Okay, now _that_ is definitely rude, Nico thinks. 

“What the fuck, Jonin?” he says and wrenches his arm away from his friend. Jonin just smiles a little sadly. 

“You are angry with me” he says quietly. “But I am right. And you will be happy eventually.” And then he touches Nico’s face very gently and Nico can feel his skin prickle in a peculiar sort of way. 

They don’t talk much more on their way down the mountain, but they share a goodbye kiss before they part ways at the end of Nico’s street. 

 

***

 

The rest of Nico’s summer vacation is pretty uneventful by any standards. He works out a bunch, gets in shape for the upcoming season. He still hangs out with his buddies and has some quality time with his family. And he still texts Hallsy a lot, although he has the powerful urge to write stuff like “I really miss you” and “Last night I jerked off to the image of you putting your fingers up my ass.” Nico immediately puts his phone away when that happens, so their text conversations become a little irregular. 

 

“I think I might head back to New Jersey soon” Nico tells his mom one night as they are loading the dishwasher after dinner.

“Oh honey, so soon?” she says. Nico can see the hurt and confusion on her face. He still has over a month before he needs to be in New Jersey. And he can’t really pinpoint why exactly he needs to go. Even though he seems to be reflecting more and more on his actions and thoughts. It feels like Jonin’s words have crawled under his skin and spread there. They reverberate through him like a low hum that is always there. 

_ “You should be more honest about your feelings”.  _

Nico can’t turn it off.

 

“I feel like I have a lot of stuff to figure out” he says before he can stop himself. The words just float right out of his mouth, without any possibility to stop them.

“Oh _honey_ ” his mom says again.

“I have been very confused this whole summer because I learned so many new things about myself. And it’s not that I don’t like being home or spending time with you, but I also miss my new life in New Jersey and it’s like wherever I go and whichever life I pick, I’ll feel guilty”. 

The words rush out and Nico blinks a little at his mom. He had no idea he was about to say that. He didn’t even want to say all of that. His mom just blinks back at him, her eyes wide and slightly glossy.

“Oh baby, no” she says before hugging him tightly. “You never need to feel guilty for anything. I know you love us, we love you too!” 

Nico hugs her back and presses a kiss into her hair. She smells like lavender soap and home. He loves her so much.

“I love you so much, mom” he whispers into her hair. 

 

Nico has never really reflected on it, but he really doesn’t like flying. It’s something about being trapped and completely out of power that unsettles him. It’s really weird how he has never even thought about it or wondered why he started grinding his teeth as soon as he stepped foot in an airport. Now he notices, as he sits down in seat 9A. There’s a sweet old American lady in the seat next to him. She doesn’t seem to have any idea who he is, and he is glad for it. 

“Do you have enough space, dear?” she asks as she puts down the armrest between their seats.

“Yes, but I am nervous because I just realized I hate flying” he answers. 

 

What the fuck? He didn’t mean to tell her that! He has _never_ told anyone that, why did he tell an old lady he doesn’t even know?

“Oh sweetie, don’t you worry” she says. “If it gets really bad, you can squeeze my hand, alright?” and she puts her open hand, palm up right there on the armrest. Nico takes it and indeed squeezes a bit during take off. The lady just smiles and pats his arm and weirdly, it really helps. 

 

***

 

Nico hauls his bags from the cab into his apartment and closes the door with a snap. He called the cleaning service right before he left Switzerland to swing by his place, so everything smells a bit like vinegar, but there are clean sheets on his bed and even some essentials stocked in his fridge. He’ll have to do a shitload of laundry, but that can wait until tomorrow. Instead he grabs a blue Gatorade from the fridge and faceplants on his super-comfy couch. Jetlag is officially the _worst_ , but he’ll have to stay awake until at least 10 pm, so he won’t wake at some ungodly hour. Staying awake is easiest when he’s outside and with other people, so he fishes his phone out of his pocket and texts Hallsy while he gulps down some G. 

 

Taylor calls back a minute later.

“Holy shit, little Hischbabe is back in NJ! I thought you weren’t coming for another four weeks or so?”

Nico grins. He has really missed Taylor’s silly enthusiasm.

“I’ve really missed your silly enthusiasm” he says into his phone before immediately facepalming. What the fuck is _wrong_ with him? There’s a second of slightly confused silence before Taylor breaks into loud laughter on his end of the phone.

“Alright Hischbabe, let’s just say that this was the jetlag talking. Speaking of: you’ll need some carbs and a huge diet coke. Want me to pick you up in twenty?”

“Yes please” Nico answers with a sigh. This whole inadvertently-pouring-your-heart-out-thing is becoming a bit of a problem.

 

They go to a German beer garden in downtown Jersey. It’s close enough to the outdoor seating areas of restaurants in Switzerland to feel weirdly like home - if you ignore the droves of Asian tourists that is. Or maybe even then, Switzerland is super-touristy during the summer months. Whatever. Point is: Nico likes it.

“So, what’s up with you, little one?” Taylor asks with his usual toothy grin over the rim of his beer mug. He is wearing new sunglasses that make him look like the singer of a hipster indie band. 

“I like your new sunglasses” Nico tells him earnestly. Taylor is still grinning, but he’s clearly waiting for the punchline that will turn this compliment into a chirp. Problem is - there isn’t one.

“Uh, thanks.” he finally says and Nico has to chug down half his beer to not die with embarrassment. 

 

The next few days are interesting, to say the least. Not only does Nico tell the bagging lady at his usual supermarket that he really _adores_ the careful way she bags his eggs - which she then misinterprets for some sort of innuendo and rips him a new one for - he also manages to make things with Hallsy super-awkward at every opportunity. And since it’s still a couple of weeks until the pre-season starts, not everyone is in Jersey yet. Taylor is one of the few people Nico knows here and if things are awkward with him, Nico can frankly just pack his bags and ship his sorry ass right back to Switzerland for all eternity.

 

Alright, so maybe he’s being a _little_ dramatic. 

 

Greeney as the captain is already in NJ of course and Nico goes to his place for dinner one night. His wife Rachel can’t cook for shit but Greeney is actually not bad in the kitchen and makes them a roast chicken with sweet potatoes and some salad. Nico plays with Colton and makes stupid faces at him, while Rachel laughs at him from the couch. She also hands Nico a beer when Greeney isn’t looking, so Nico basically loves her. He tells her as much and she plants a theatrically wet kiss on his cheek and tells Greeney she’s running away with his rookie. Nico has a stitch in his side from laughing so much by the end of the night. 

 

Boyler invites him over for a barbecue next. Taylor is also invited and in the 45 minutes before dinner, Nico tells Taylor that he likes his shirt, his shoes and that he bets that Taylor is really good on dates. After the last one, Nico has to excuse himself and hyperventilate in the bathroom for a bit. He didn’t mean to tell Taylor that. Taylor just made a very self-deprecating joke about a bad Tinder date he had and Nico blurted out that it was probably the girl’s fault and that Taylor was very likely awesome on dates. 

 

Boyler shoots Nico worried glances all through dinner while Taylor is blissfully occupied with Boyler’s kids, pulling faces for them and deflecting peas that are being flicked at him. Nico has never been more grateful for finally getting his own driving license and car at the end of last season, because he doesn’t have to beg a ride off Taylor and then endure 20 endless minutes in the same car with him. The thought about what could come spouting out of his stupid mouth is enough to give him nightmares!

 

That night, when Nico lies in bed, he thinks about this new weird urge he has to tell people stuff. To simply fling truthbombs all over the place, complimenting people and embarrassing himself. He thinks about the fact that so far he has only told people positive things and complimented them whenever he could. That must be good, right? Probably says something nice about him. But what?  

 

Damn it, and that new thing where he reflects endlessly on the ins and outs of his every move! He has never had that before. Usually he just does shit and either it’s great or it’s not. But what is that new fucking obsession he has to always think about crap? His ex-girlfriend would be _so_ fucking pleased. She liked to call him “absolutely clueless” a lot. Weird how he never even understood what she meant. But he sorta gets it now. Maybe he should call her and apologize. He probably didn’t love her the way she deserved.

 

The thought of her leads to thoughts of home. How Nico hasn’t called his parents since he got back to NJ, for fear of saying stuff that would definitely worry his mom. He thinks about Jonin and what he might be up to right now. Probably hiking in the mountains somewhere, sleeping under the starry sky or in the fresh hay in some barn. Nico misses him. Misses the mountains. 

It was a good summer. 

 

For all his self-reflection and constantly churning thoughts, Nico still falls asleep before he can figure the last piece of the puzzle out. Instead - because he apparently has a flair for the dramatic - he wakes up at 3.20am with a loud gasp and a shout and accidentally knocks his phone under his bed in his attempt to unlock the screen. He has to crawl fully under it on his belly and re-emerges covered in dust bunnies. Huh. Maybe he should talk to his cleaning service. Nico shakes himself. Priorities! Right! Dust bunnies can wait, he needs to figure something out.

 

It rings almost ten times before Jonin finally picks up. It around 9am in Switzerland, but Jonin’s an early riser. 

“Did you jinx me?” Nico asks breathlessly. There is silence on the other end of the line.

“Hello Nico” Jonin finally answers in his usual calm voice. He’s the only one who calls him Nico and not “Hischier” or “Hisch” or even “Hischbabe” like Taylor. Nico isn’t sure whether or not he actually likes it. 

 

“What do you mean, did I jinx you?” Jonin asks back. 

“I mean, did you put a spell on me or something? Because I cannot stop telling the truth and I compliment people all over the place and it’s really embarrassing. I’ve done that since I went hiking with you and you touched my cheek at the end! That’s when it started! _You_ did this to me!” 

Nico is breathing heavily now, pacing up and down his bedroom.

“Do you hate telling the truth this much?” Jonin asks, still oddly calm.

“Well, no. Actually it’s sort of nice to be honest with people and most people are really nice about it but there is a teammate of mine and I like him way too much and I am scared he’ll find out and be weird ab- FUCK _DAMMIT_!” Nico blurts out and claps a hand over his mouth. He can hear Jonin chuckle lightly, even though the reception isn’t great. Nico wants to reach through his phone and throttle Jonin just a little bit.

 

“Nico, I’m not a wizard or anything” Jonin says. 

“I know you’re not, I’m not stupid” Nico snaps back. “But your family is mountain folk. And you definitely did something to me! I’m not making this up.”

“I know you’re not” Jonin sighs. “Listen, I didn’t jinx or hex you. I simply made a wish to the winds. For you. Sometimes these things work and sometimes they don’t. I just wished something, nothing else.” 

“Well then, wish it back!” Nico shouts into his phone. “I have to stand in front of cameras soon and give interviews and this need to tell the truth could become really fucking embarrassing.” 

“I can’t do that” Jonin answers quietly. “You can’t take back a wish.”

“Fuck.” 

 

Nico can hear Jonin take a couple of breaths. It weirdly calms him a little. 

“Listen Nico, I have no idea how long this is going to last but let me ask you one thing: You’re just telling the truth. How can telling the truth ever be embarrassing?”

 

***

 

_“How can telling the truth ever be embarrassing”_ is a pretty nice sentiment. Sounds good, right? Like a motivational poster Nico’s little sister would put on a pinterest board. It’s also the biggest pile of hot steaming bullshit when you have just basically told your teammate that you jerk off to him sometimes. 

Because that’s a thing that’s happening in Nico’s life now apparently. 

 

“What did you just say?” Taylor asks him while taking the heavy weight out of Nico’s hands. He’s spotting Nico, while Nico is on the bench press. Going to the gym with Taylor was something he did a lot last season. Working out side by side, being too winded to really talk much - with Nico’s new predicament, it’s the ideal location to hang out. At least that’s what he thought. But boy, when he gets it wrong - he _really_ gets it wrong, Nico thinks a little hysterically. Because when Taylor just spotted him, a sweaty, see-through white muscle shirt clinging to his chest, Nico had blurted out “I’ve had a jerk-off-fantasy that started like this!”

And now he wants to die. _Hard_.

 

“Nothing” Nico grinds out and sits up to get a towel. Maybe if he presses it to his face long enough he can suffocate himself? 

“Did you just-” Nico can hear him say and then Taylor starts to laugh his weird giggle-honk that only comes out when he really, _really_ finds something funny. 

“Look, can you just-” Nico starts and spins around, his face burning. Taylor is doubled-over by now, his hands on his knees and his face distorted with laughter. 

“Holy shit, Hischbabe-” Taylor wheezes. There are tears streaming down his face. Nico will never ever live this down. Fuck his life. 

 

“Hallsy-” he says but then he doesn’t know how to continue. But Taylor isn’t listening anyways. He’s flopped down on the newly vacated bench, wiping tears from his face and laughing his head off.

“Fucking hell, Hisch. Your chirping game has gotten strong over the summer, man!” 

“Uuh” Nico says intelligently. 

“Jerk-off fantasy! Holy shit, you got me there.” Taylor giggles and takes off his shirt. Which is- well, Nico isn’t mad about it but he also has whiplash from this conversation. Taylor didn’t get it. He thought it was a joke. Somebody in the universe is throwing Nico a massive bone here and he just needs to make sure to shut the fuck up now. 

 

In the end he decides to simply grin, shrug and then make a beeline to the showers. He feels like he just cheated death. 

 

***

 

Last year during training camp, Nico was way too preoccupied with whether or not he would make the roster to really enjoy it. This year it’s a whole different story. He goes out for huge carb-filled dinners with Mirco and Jimmy and Woodsy. He takes silly selfies with Eddie and talks strategy with Greeney. And he hangs out with Hallsy, which everybody accepts at face value. What’s more - his teammates seem to expect Nico being Taylor’s constant sidekick. 

 

And it all goes really well. That is, it goes really well until Hynes gives them the end-of-training-camp-pep-talk. And he - because life is a giant suck fest - addresses Nico directly. 

“Hischier, you really surpassed expectations the last season. You did so much better than any one of us could ever have hoped for. I’m sure we can expect great things from you and I trust you to take on this responsibility this upcoming season as well.”

Everyone claps and whoops around the locker room. Nico can feel his face heat as he grins awkwardly and then nods at Hynes. 

“You know” Hynes continues, “I’ve rarely seen anyone so open for new challenges. Open to his teammates about things that are not working out. It’s rare to see a young player like you be this honest and responsible on the ice and off of it. And-”

“I’m gay!” Nico blurts out from his spot in front of his stall. 

You could hear a napkin fall in the silence that follows.

 

“I mean-” Nico says after twenty seconds of stunned silence, “I mean, I- Well, I figured out a couple of things this summer. And being gay is one of them, I guess. I needed to be honest with you guys, because we play together and I really hope that everyone is cool with it, because I honestly don’t know how to handle it if you guys feel otherwise.”

Another silence. Then Greeney gets up, clears his throat, opens his mouth and closes it again. He just looks at Nico and finally walks over and wraps him in the world’s biggest bear hug. Nico clings onto him for dear life. 

 

When Greeney has finally released him, Hynes wipes his eyes a little bit before addressing the team. 

“You heard Hischier. That was a very brave thing he just did and I expect you all to respect that. If anyone of you has a problem with it, you can come to me. You don’t bring it with you on the ice or even in here.” He turns back to Nico. “Hischier, I’ll inform management. They’ll probably want to talk to you and figure out some sort of contingency plans. But let me just say: I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks sir” Nico answers in a slightly cracked voice. 

“Excellent. Dismissed.” Hynes shouts and leaves the room with the trainers in tow. Nico is immediately swarmed by teammates.

“Holy shit, Hischbabe! Way to drop a bombshell!” Jimmy booms over everyone’s head. There is laughter and backpats and chirps about installing Grindr on Nico’s phone when he’s in the shower. Mirco takes off his Devils pride shirt and tries to force it over Nico’s head. Nico laughs along but he can’t help notice Taylor’s retreating back as he slips out the door. 

 

As much as Nico just wants to lie down on his couch and take a solid five-hour-nap, he still needs to talk to management and Ella from PR. She schedules another media training session for him, makes some appointments for contingency plan meetings and hands him pamphlets on the You Can Play Project. 

“Listen, Ella,” Nico finally says with a huge sigh. “I need to tell you something else.”

“Oh God, did somebody take pictures of you?”

“Huh?”

“Blowjobs in bathroom stalls? Some ex-lover releasing dick pics? Somebody burn your clothes on their front lawn when you broke up with them?”

“What? _No_!” Nico stares at her in horror. She just shrugs.

“Don’t look at me like that, it has all happened before!”

“Wait, seriously? Who got their clothes burn- nevermind, don’t tell me.” Nico scrubs a hand over his face. “Listen, there is a problem. A friend of mine from home and I- he _jinxed_ me.” Nico takes a shaky breath. Ella just blinks at him.

 

“Okay” she says. “And what is that? Some weird sex thing? Are there pictures? Videos? Stuff on the internet we should know about?”

“No!” Nico shakes his head violently. “No, nothing like that. I mean- like he literally put a spell on me or something. I- I feel the need to tell the truth. Always. Even when I don’t want to. And I can’t really stop myself. So I need you to keep reporters away from me, because I might just come out to them by accident.”

 

Ella blinks at him for a minute and then her usually stoney face splits into a huge grin. 

“Holy shit, now that is the most creative lie I’ve ever heard to get out of interviews!” She laughs a little.

“It’s not a lie!” Nico shouts. “Seriously it’s not! I wouldn’t lie to you. You terrify me!”

Ella raises her eyebrows but she’s still grinning. 

“Alright. Then what’s the worst thing they could find out about you, huh?”

“That I’m gay, for one.” Nico shoots back. “Or that I have this huge crush on Hallsy and I can’t do anything to stop it and I don’t want to look at him, especially not in the showers but I do and I can’t help it and he has a huge dick and-” Nico puts his face in his hands and groans loudly. Ella just gapes at him.

“Holy fuck” she whispers. 

“Yup” Nico agrees.

 

It takes a little while for them both to recover from Nico’s outburst but in the end, Ella agrees to keep the media away from him for now. 

“We’ll just tell management it’s because of the gay thing” she says. “Lots of emotional turmoil for you and you don’t need the hassle right now.”

“Thank you” Nico tells her earnestly. “I still can’t tell if you actually believe me, but I am really grateful for your help and understanding. I don’t know much about PR but I think you’re really good at it.”

“Alright kiddo, reel it in. You’re creeping me out”, she says before she leaves him with a clap on his shoulder.

Nico books it out of there before anyone can stop him. He needs a beer and his couch right about now. 

 

***

 

Of course, as soon as he has parked it on the couch with a beer and the latest episode of Brooklyn 99, there’s a knock on his door. Nico doesn’t even flinch when he opens it and sees Hallsy standing outside.

“Hey” Taylor says.

“Hey” Nico answers back.

Silence. They’re just looking at each other in what has to be a record high level of awkwardness. 

“Yeah okay, I’m coming in now” Taylor finally says with a little snort as he pushes past Nico into the apartment.

“Good call” Nico mumbles belatedly and closes the door. 

 

“So” Taylor says when they are back on the couch, each with a cold bottle of Heineken in their hands. 

“So” Nico parrots back. There’s another silence, still pretty loaded.

“Wow, I am _really_ bad at this” Taylor says with a chuckle. Nico looks up from fiddling with the label on his bottle and grins tentatively at Taylor. 

“You really are.”

“You wound me.”

“You’ll live.” 

 

They both take another sip in silence.

“That was a really fucking brave thing you did today, Hischbabe.” Hallsy finally says and looks Nico directly in the eyes. “I wish I had your balls.”

Nico gulps. “It- it was- I didn’t exactly plan it.” he finally manages to say.

Taylor just shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. Still brave.”

Another silence. 

“You get that I’m trying to say that I’m gay too, right?” Taylor asks after a minute or two. 

“ _What_?” Nico blurts out. He stares at Taylor in disbelief. Taylor just grins nervously back.

 

“Alright, so you _didn’t_ get it.”

“Oh my god” Nico says faintly. He puts his beer bottle down. In the past few weeks he’s gotten really good at noticing when a truth bomb is about to form in his mouth. Now there’s one right on the tip of his tongue. And it’s about to come out and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. Fuck.

 

“It’s really cool of you to tell me that” is the first sentence he blabs out. Not so bad. 

“And I’m actually really glad you’re gay!” Oh God, getting worse. Nico starts to sweat a little. 

“Because I have this massive crush on you and I was kinda hoping you might be interested too, because honestly, I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s becoming kind of a problem!”

Whoomp there it is. 

 

Nico slumps back into the cushions and looks up at the ceiling, defeated. He is going to get on the next fucking flight back to Switzerland, find Jonin and beat that motherfucking weirdo and his goddamn wind wishes to a pulp! 

“Holy crap” Taylor says quietly from his corner of the couch. He sounds a little winded. Nico chances a quick peek. Taylor looks like he’s in shock. 

“Sorry” Nico whispers back. Taylor cocks his head slightly to the side, like he’s confused.

“Don’t be sorry” he whispers. Nico doesn’t know why they’re whispering. But it feels appropriate somehow. 

“That was- You’re a ballsy motherfucker, Nico” Taylor says. 

It’s the first time he calls Nico by his actual name. Which feels significant. 

 

“You just-” Taylor continues and puts his own beer bottle on the couch table before he scooches closer, “You never seem embarrassed by the stuff you say. And that’s fucking brave!”

“How can telling the truth ever be embarrassing?” Nico says in an exact echo of Jonin. Who he is still fucking pissed at - just for the record! 

Taylor is sitting really close now. Their legs are touching slightly.

“Fuck, you are _so_ much more sane than I was at your age” Taylor whispers, before dropping his gaze to Nico’s lips.

 

And then Taylor’s hands are on Nico’s neck and in his hair, and they’re pulling each other in, and then mouths are crashing together, soft lips and sharp teeth and wet, wriggly tongues circling each other. Nico has had daydreams about Taylor’s lips, because they are a) spectacular and b) attached to the hottest human being in Nico’s book. But even in his most detailed fantasies he never imagined just how good a kisser Taylor would be. Which was an epic mistake, Nico thinks as he hastily scrambles into Taylor’s lap and straddles him. 

 

Taylor kisses him like Nico is the center of Taylor’s universe. Like there’s a bomb in the next room that’s about to go off. His hands are on Nico’s hips and his ass and in his hair and between his shoulder blades. It’s sloppy and enthusiastic and intense and awesome, nipping teeth and sucking on tongues, small kisses being placed in the corner of Nico’s mouth and the tip of Taylor’s nose being dragged oh so softly across Nico’s cheek.

“Fuck” Taylor breathes into the space between their faces.

“Yeah, you should do that.” Nico answers. “Fuck me, I mean.

“ _Fuck_ ” Taylor says again. 

This time with feeling. 

 

Somehow they make it to Nico’s bedroom. Taylor’s shirt gets ripped off somewhere in the hall, Nico’s shirt follows a few seconds later. Nico sends a huge thank you to the sex gods that they are both wearing sweatpants because no way would he be able to handle a zipper right now. Not when his hands are shaking so bad. Not when his head is spinning from the feeling of Taylor’s hot mouth on his neck and shoulders and chest. He lands on the bed and it’s only a few seconds before Taylor is over him, covering him with his entire body.

“Fuck dammit, you are so hot” Taylor pants before Nico grabs his hair and pulls him in for another kiss.

 

Taylor’s hands are migrating downwards, grabbing Nico’s ass. Nico is painfully hard by now, precum making his boxers stick warmly to his skin. 

“I love your hands” Nico murmurs. “They’re so big and I can not look away from them when you’re handling the puck. You’re so fucking hot, do you know that?”

Taylor groans in response. 

 

Nico is trembling by the time Taylor has moved down his body, placing kisses everywhere. He pulls Nico’s boxers down in one quick motion and grabs his dick. Nico has to bang his head into the pillows a couple of times because it feels so fucking good. And then- then Taylor licks his frankly outrageous lips, opens his mouth and swallows Nico’s cock down as far as it can go. 

“Grrrmbl!” Nico says and Taylor moans deeply, sending reverberating shocks through Nico’s entire body. 

 

Taylor bops his head up and down a few times, swirling his clever tongue around the tip and hollowing his cheeks until Nico is swearing a blue streak. Nico looks down just as Taylor looks up through his lashes and the air crackles with electricity.

“Oh God, Tay- shit. You’re too good. This feels too good. I need to think about gross stuff, so I don’t come down your throat right this second” Nico says in another truth rush. Taylor groans again.

“Your honesty thing is really working for me” he finally replies, after releasing Nico’s dick with a wet pop. His voice is already hoarse and scratchy and it is so, so working for him.

“Good, because I can’t shut up” Nico pants, his hands scrambling in the sheets. “You look so fucking good down there. But I kinda need you to get to it, because I will straight up die otherwise.”

Taylor chuckles but obliges.

 

The lube is procured from the bedside cabinet, wrapped condoms are thrown on the mattress. Nico doesn’t care about any of it. He just needs Taylor to put his dick into him like two years ago! He had no idea anything could feel this good, this urgent, this inevitable. He just wants to get fucked so badly.

“You feel incredible” he tells Taylor. Taylor grins and lubes up his fingers.

“Oh, you have seen nothing yet, Hischbabe” he says and reaches down. 

 

The first finger up his ass feels a bit weird. Not bad, just really weird. 

“We good?” Taylor murmurs from between Nico’s legs.

“Bit weird” Nico answers honestly. “But you should keep sucking me off, that was really awesome.”

“You got it” Taylor replies and puts his mouth back on Nico’s dick. 

“Oh _fuck_ yes” Nico says. “You are so fucking good at this, I have never felt like this before. Oh God. Just- Taylor, gimme another.”

Taylor does. Nico keens. 

 

After two fingers, it’s three and when Taylor hits Nico’s prostate for the first time, Nico is pretty sure he’s actually in love with Taylor. But even in this blissful, out-of-mind-with-lust state, he knows a love confession would probably be a huge boner killer right now. So he stuffs his own fist into his mouth and pants through the sensation.

“Look at you” Taylor croons in between sloppy, wet kisses. “So good at this. Taking it so well. You think you’ll take my cock this good?”

“No idea” Nico moans back. “Never got fucked before, but _man_ I really hope so.”

Taylor stops moving his hand and stares down at him.

 

“What?” Nico asks, completely confused. “Why’d you stop?”

“This is your first time?” Taylor asks in a hushed voice. Nico facepalms inwardly.

“No. I mean yes. I mean- It’s my first time getting fucked, but like- I’ve had sex before, dude! Just-”

“Sex with a man?” Taylor asks.

“Yes.” Nico answers in a steady voice. He looks Taylor straight in the eye. “This summer with an old friend from home. But- this is so different. This is so much better. I just want-” He wriggles down impatiently on Taylor’s fingers. “Can you please continue? And maybe put your dick in me now. I think I’m ready, and I really want your cock. _Please_!”

Taylor blinks at him again. Then he nods quickly and carefully pulls his fingers out.

“Fucking killing me here, rookie” he mumbles while he suits up. 

 

The first little push of Taylor’s dick inside is painful. Nico tries to breathe through it, knowing it will feel so fucking good again. But Taylor stops, withdraws a little and leans down to gently kiss Nico’s lips.

“Breathe, babe” he whispers. “I’ll go slow. Just breathe.” 

Nico does. The second push doesn’t hurt that badly any more. And by the time Taylor bottoms out, the pressure on Nico’s prostate is so excruciatingly good, he has to muffle his moans with his hand again. 

“Hey, no” Taylor mumbles and pulls Nico’s palm away from his mouth. “Lemme hear you”. Nico has to kiss him again in response.

 

They find a rhythm eventually. Slowly at first, Taylor just rocking in and out a bit. But it heats up quickly and when Taylor pushes himself up on his arms, his cock hits Nico’s prostate spot on.

“Fuck, Taylor, right there.” Nico shouts. “Fuck. Fuck me. Harder, right there.” He is babbling again, his head thrown back, hands fisted in his own hair and the sheets. 

“Look at you” Taylor says as he hooks Nico’s legs around his waist. “Fucking look at you, rookie. So fucking good.” His voice is almost a purr at this point. 

“It weirdly turns me on when you call me rookie while we’re fucking” Nico pants, pushing himself down harder on Taylor’s dick. He’s trying to meet Taylor’s thrusts halfway, the slapping sounds of skin on skin filling the bedroom air. 

“Good.” Taylor says. “Now come for me. _Rookie_.” 

It takes a few more thrusts of Taylor’s glorious dick right on his prostate, but eventually Nico obeys and comes with a hoarse shout.

 

Taylor ends up ripping off the condom and jerking himself off on Nico’s taut stomach. He makes the filthiest noise as he comes, all vowels and cracking voice. And then he slumps forward to give Nico one last filthy kiss, before falling sideways next to him on the mattress. They both need a few minutes to fully catch their breaths.

“We’re definitely doing _that_ again” Nico finally says. Taylor just glances over at him before they both burst into giggles.

 

There’s not even a discussion about Taylor staying. Nico gets up at some point to get them a wet washcloth to clean up. Afterwards, he tosses it into the direction of his bathroom before pulling the sheets out from under Taylor and crawling into bed next to him. His last conscious thought before falling asleep is that he has never felt as safe and cared for as right now, his face pushed into Taylor’s slightly sweaty chest and Taylor’s arms wrapped around him. 

 

***

 

Nico has also never had a morning after. Not really in any case. With Jonin it had been fun and easy and nice. But there were no real feelings, apart from friendship and simple affection. This is different. More weighty. More passionate. More risky. 

 

He’s still half-asleep when he feels Taylor stir. At first he thinks Taylor is just going to the bathroom, but then he can hear clothes rustling and muffled cursing as Taylor tries to navigate a still mostly dark bedroom. 

“Taylor?” he finally asks into the semi-darkness.

“Go back to sleep” comes Taylor’s slightly gruff response. 

Nico sits up. Taylor is looking for his shirt, already dressed in his sweatpants. 

“What are you doing?” Nico asks as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Really early” Taylor says. His voice sounds a little clipped. 

“Then come back to bed” Nico replies. “We only have an afternoon skate today.”

Taylor sighs and comes around the bed to sit down next to Nico.

 

“Hisch” he starts and rakes a hand through his hair. “Listen. This- this was really fun, but- I think you might have gotten the wrong idea here. I _don’t_ normally date, and-”

“But you like me” Nico blurts out. “I know you do. And I like you. A lot. I want to have sex again. And probably also date you. Like, I want to be your boyfriend. We’re good together. And the sex is ridiculously good. And like, I make you laugh and-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Hischier!” Taylor snaps and gets up. “Stop it with that earnesty-thing, okay? We’re not _twelve_!”

Nico blinks at him in confusion. 

 

“Next you’re gonna ask me to ‘ _go steady_ ’?” Taylor asks, looking down at Nico with a sneer. It makes his beautiful face look really ugly. “We had sex, and granted, it was really good, but this isn’t how it works. This isn’t how grown-up people do things. You _don’t_ just tell me that you like me and then we’re NHL sweethearts who go to farmer’s markets on the weekends! This isn’t a fucking Sandra Bullock movie!” Taylor seems really pissed now. And Nico is so confused. 

“But- I thought- But I like you!” Nico blurts out. “And I know you like me!”

“That _doesn’t_ mean I want to be your boyfriend and hold your hand and shit” Taylor yells. “You’re so fucking naive! Do you know what happens when people find out we’re fucking?” Taylor’s eyes are bulging a little. His hair looks a mess. And there’s a pretty obvious hickey on the base of his throat. Nico put that there. It hurts a little to look at it now.

 

“We could get fucking traded for this” Taylor finishes his thought. “I’m not out, okay? And I’m not gonna come out. Not for you, not for anyone. I’m not gonna be the fucking first in the entire league. Not gonna do it. I’ve been traded before and I can’t take another!” 

Nico just looks at him, his eyes wide. 

“You’re hurting me right now” he finally says. “You’re hurting me because you’re scared. And that’s a real dick move, Hallsy.”

“Yeah well, those are my specialty!” Taylor snaps before turning on his heel, wrenching the door open and closing it with a snap behind him.

 

Nico can hear him stumbling around his hallway looking for his shoes, before the front door opens and closes and then he is gone. Nico lets himself fall back onto the mattress before he starts to cry. 

 

***

 

Things are awkward the next few days. The team takes a trip to Washington for a pre-season game and Nico sits next to Mirco on the bus. Taylor doesn’t even look at him, which comes in really handy, because Nico is pretty sure he’d spew truth bombs all over the place at the first opportunity. It’s already hard enough to navigate around nosy questions by his other teammates. His only exit strategy so far is to literally exit and flee from the scene. Which makes for interesting interactions in the locker room. There’s only so many times you can rush to the toilet before people are getting suspicious.

 

The nights are especially bad. Nico has to leave his phone in the car, because the urge to text Taylor is almost overpowering. He wants to tell him so many things. How lonely he feels without him. How he never got a chance to suck Taylor’s dick and how much he regrets that. And how much he wants to snuggle up next to Taylor on the couch and watch Property brothers or some shit. 

_“How can telling the truth ever be embarrassing?”_ Well, Nico is sure at least that last sentiment is fucking cringy no matter how true it is.

 

“What’s up with you and Hallsy?” Boyler finally asks him, when it’s just him and Nico on  the ice after practice.

Nico swears inwardly. God, he wants to lie so bad. He wants to. Really. He _has_ to lie now! This isn’t just his story to tell and he can’t out Taylor to the team and-

“ _Please_ don’t ask me, Boyler” Nico says with real desperation in his voice. “I want to tell you so bad, but I can’t.”

Boyle looks at him surprised and lifts his hands.

“Alright, Hisch. It’s okay. You don’t need to tell me stuff. It’s okay!”

“No it’s fucking not!” Nico shouts and flings his stick across the ice in sudden rage. 

 

He hides his face in his gloves. “It’s _not_ fucking okay. I can’t stand this fucking shit. I _have_ to tell the truth because my friend from home fucking jinxed me, but sometimes I just want to lie and not tell people shit. I don’t want to be honest all the fucking time, it’s exhausting!” His chest is heaving and now there are tears prickling behind his eyelids. Fucking _great_. 

Boyle is quiet for a bit, but then Nico can feel strong hands pulling him into a hug and he lets go and hides his face in Boyle’s sweaty jersey instead. 

“I’m a fucking mess” he mumbles through his tears. 

“That’s fine, we all are” Boyle replies quietly. 

 

Boyle is the first person who seems to instinctively understand how to handle Nico’s truth-telling-compulsion. He simply tells Nico to “shut it” and sends him to the showers. And then he drives him home and promises to pick him up the next morning. 

“Thanks, Boyler” Nico says before closing the car door behind himself. 

“Not a problem, little buddy” Boyle says before pulling away from the curb at top speed. 

 

It takes another two days for the other shoe to drop. And when it does, Nico feels like the proverbial slug being squished underneath the sole. 

“We need to fucking talk” Taylor simply grunts into Nico’s general direction after they’ve come off the ice from another pre-season game. This time they played the Islanders. Which was an interesting experience, since Barzal used the opportunity to chirp Nico during a face-off.

“We’re gonna crush you today, Swiss cheese boy” he said with a grin before they got ready.

“I don’t think you will, but I have to admit your team is looking good this pre-season” Nico answered earnestly. Barzal just blinked at him.

“Also, I think you’re really cute. Not exactly my type, but cute.” Nico continued before he easily stole the puck and raced off. 

He is eternally grateful that nobody is mic'd up for a pre-season game. 

 

Taylor herds him into a supply closet next to their locker room, as soon as the press has left. Nico is still in his Under Armour and they both stink. Nico just wants to get on the bike, cool down, take a long shower and then go home and find something to eat. Half a cow would be baller right now. 

“Why the fuck did Boyle corner me last night and tell me to be nice to you?” Taylor spits out as soon as the door is closed behind them.

“He did _what_?” Nico says, completely flabbergasted. 

 

“He took me aside after training, told me not to mess with your feelings and essentially gave me the shovel talk. And now I would like to know, why the _fuck_ you feel entitled to out me to our fucking teammates!” Taylor shouts. His rage is an almost palpable thing, surrounding them both and almost suffocating Nico in the tiny supply closet.

“I didn’t out you!” Nico shouts back. “I _never_ would! Not even when I can’t lie! I-”

“What do you mean, you can’t lie?” Taylor interjects angrily.

“I fucking told you!” Nico shoots back, anger now rising in his voice as well. “My friend from home jinxed me and I have this need to always tell the truth. And talk about my feelings! It’s exhausting, but I think it’s good for me? I don’t know, I tend to ramble a lot, but I mean- I had sex with you, so that was something positive that came out of this whole mess. Although maybe it’s not positive, when it makes you not talk to me and-”

Taylor puts a hand over Nico’s mouth. 

 

“Hisch, stop fucking talking!” 

Nico glares at him. Taylor glares back.

“You don’t believe me” Nico says against Taylor’s palm.

“Of course I fucking don’t” Taylor snaps. “There’s no such thing as jinxes.”

“There _is_.” Nico says stubbornly and finally removes Taylor’s hand from his face. He misses it immediately.

 

“Do you think this has been a fucking fun-ride for me?” Nico asks him, when Taylor has stayed silent for a couple of seconds. “I didn’t lie - I really like you. No, fuck that, I’m pretty sure I’m in _love_ with you. And it’s not brave of me to say that, I don’t even _want_ to say it! But it’s the truth and it wants out. It drives me up the wall!” He’s breathing heavily now, staring at the dingy ceiling of the room they’re in. There’s a greasy lightbulb dangling down on a cord. It’s a surprisingly grubby place for this hightech hockey arena they are currently in. 

“You- you’re in love with me?” Taylor croaks. 

Nico looks back down. Taylor looks completely shell shocked. 

“Yeah, I think so” Nico mumbles. He looks down at his hands. They’re shaking slightly. 

 

“But- I was a real dick to you” Taylor says. 

“Yep.”

“And I fucked you and then left.”

“Yes, I was there. I remember.”

“But you’re still- I mean- you still like me?”

Nico nods. 

“Why?” Taylor asks.

Nico takes a deep breath and looks back up at the ceiling.

 

“I don’t know, man. Like- you’re my best friend, I think. And you’re funny, and really fucking hot. And you were the only one who kept texting me during the entire summer. You’re the only one who remembered that my mum had that operation on her shoulder and you called me and asked me if she was okay. You’re actually really nice, secretly.” Nico scrubs his hand through his sweaty hair. “Plus, you know, you’re insane in bed, so that’s an added bonus I guess.”

Taylor makes a sound a bit like a dry sob or something. Nico forces his gaze back down to Taylor’s face. And it’s a good thing he does, because the next second Taylor is on him, pulling him in and kissing him like the world is about to end in roughly 12 seconds. 

 

Nico acts on pure instinct, so he just flings his arms around Taylor’s neck and pulls him in closer, slamming back into a cupboard, sending stick tape and empty water bottles cascading to the floor. He inwardly says a prayer to the heavens that there’s still enough noise from the hustle and bustle of the arena that nobody hears them.

“Fuck dammit, rookie” Taylor growls and grips Nico’s hips harder. There will be bruises on his skin tomorrow and Nico will probably jerk off to them for longer than is technically cool.

 

“I knew it”, Nico pants back. “You _do_ want me.”

“Of course I fucking want you” Taylor says and wrenches himself away from Nico. His eyes look wild again. “This was never about me not wanting you, alright?”

Nico nods. He honestly is so out of his depth here. 

“I’m so out of my depth here” he confesses. Taylor just blinks at him. Then he starts grinning.

“Okay, so, I really don’t believe in that whole jinx thing you just told me” he says. Nico nods. He didn’t expect Taylor to believe him. Not really. It _does_ sound pretty insane when he thinks about it.

 

“But you’re brave, so I’m gonna be brave too, alright? I’m not letting a rookie out-brave me on this. If you want to, I’m in. The whole nine yards. Let’s go on a date tomorrow.”

Nico just stares at him. "Are you serious?" 

Taylor nods and leans in for another kiss, this one chaste and careful. It sends a couple of shivers down Nico’s spine. 

“I’m sorry I was such a dick to you” Taylor whispers. “I was fucking scared, which I realize is not a great excuse, but- I mean, I was really, _really_ scared.”

“It’s fine, Tay” Nico says. Taylor smiles at the nickname and kisses Nico again.

“Oh, and technically I’m not a rookie anymore” Nico adds, right before they leave the room. “But you can still call me that in bed. I like it.”

“I know you do, _rookie_ ” Taylor says and slaps his butt on the way out.

 

***

 

They go to a sushi place Nico likes for their date the next night. Taylor wasn’t kidding when he said they were doing this for real. He picks Nico up, even brings him flowers - “Did you buy these at a gas station?” “Shut up, you ungrateful brat!” - and pulls out his chair at the restaurant for him. When they are sure the waiter isn’t looking, Taylor hooks his feet around Nico’s ankles.

“Good date so far?” he asks Nico during dessert.

“Could be better.”

“How so?”

“You could let me blow you on my couch.”

“I’ll get the check.”

 

The car ride back to Nico’s place is torture. Sweet, slow torture. By the time Taylor has parked the car, they’re both half hard and trying to hide it in their nice slacks. Thank fuck it’s dark outside, Nico thinks a bit hysterically. 

 

They make it past the doorman in the lobby into the elevator where one of Nico’s more chatty neighbors waits for them. Four and a half minutes of talk about her sick cat later, they dicks are as flaccid as they come. 

“Wow, she was a grade A boner killer” Taylor murmurs as Nico fumbles with the key.

“Thank _God_ ” Nico replies and finally wrenches his front door open.

 

It’s a miracle they even make it to the couch, what with all the kissing and groping and getting rid of very unnecessary clothing. When Nico finally gets his hands on Taylor’s abs, he lets out a loud groan. 

“Fuck, you already feel so good. I wonder what it will feel like to have the weight of your cock on my tongue.” 

Taylor stares at him. 

“Are you fucking serious?” he asks deadpan and pushes Nico towards the couch, while apprently also attempting to eat his face. 

 

Nico reaches for Taylor’s zipper, pulls it down and then pushes down pants and boxers in one go. Taylor’s dick springs free and bobs obscenely in the air. Nico reaches for it, wraps his fingers around it and tugs a little. Taylor straight up mewls.

“Fuck, rookie, get to it, because I’ll just blow my fucking load otherwise.”

Nico shoves Taylor on the couch, drops to his knees and crawls in between Taylor’s legs. He’s only given a blowjob twice, both times with Jonin. And he seemed to be happy about Nico’s technique, but what if Nico is really bad at this? What if he screws this up and Taylor will regret going on that date with him?

 

“Hisch?” Taylor asks and Nico looks up. 

“Are you just going to stare at my dick like it’s a fricking jigsaw puzzle or are you going to do anything down there?”

“I’m scared I’ll be really bad at this” Nico blurts out. Taylor’s eyes soften instantly. 

“You won’t be, okay?” Taylor puts his hand on the side of Nico’s face. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re pretty fucking _hot_. And I’m so fucking close already. Seriously, this will probably be really embarrassing for me!”

Nico smiles tentatively and licks his lips. He can see Taylor’s gaze flicker downwards to his mouth. 

 

So he takes the cue and leans down, jacks Taylor a few times and then takes the tip of his cock in his mouth. 

“Holy fucking shitballs” Taylor hisses and throws his head back. 

 

Nico wants to watch Taylor’s face, but he concentrates instead of the weight of Taylor on his tongue. The salty taste of precum, the faint hint of sweat and manliness that lingers in the air. He uses his tongue to swirl around the head, dip into the slit and spread out the saliva that seems to be running from his mouth. It’s sloppy and hot and so fucking awesome. Nico has to press the heel of his left hand to his own crotch to relieve some pressure. 

 

“Fuck, Nico- _Rookie_! You’re- fuck, you are so fucking good at this. Holy shit!” Taylor babbles and Nico has to stop himself from smiling. He’s not pro enough yet to suck cock and smile at the same time. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” Taylor gasps and pulls Nico’s hair slightly in warning. Nico ignores it and takes Taylor’s dick even deeper until he can feel the first spurts of hot cum at the back of his throat. Then he pulls back and swallows almost all of it down, safe for a last little smear across his lips. When he looks up, Taylor has his head on the back of the couch and his eyes closed.

“Fucking hell, rookie. What is it with you and surpassing expectations, eh?” he whispers and Nico starts to laugh. 

 

Taylor ends up jerking Nico off roughly, with Nico straddling him and panting into Taylor’s neck. 

“I want you to always have your hands on my dick” he tells Taylor right before he comes.

“Might make it difficult to keep this thing a secret” Taylor says and adds a mean little twist on the upstroke. Nico comes unspooled a second later, striping Taylor’s insanely defined chest with cum. 

 

***

 

It takes only a few weeks for the entire team to figure out they are dating. By the time Taylor gets up in the locker room to give his official coming-out speech and tell the team about them, nobody is honestly surprised, which pisses Taylor off and amuses Nico to no end. 

“Wait, when did you guys start doing it?” Eddie asks when the first hubbub has died down. 

“None of your fucking business” Taylor growls, still a bit grumpy about the lack of surprise.

“Yeah it is” Kinkaid interjects. “We need to know who won the betting pool.”

“Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake!” Taylor shouts and stomps off to the shower. All eyes shift to Nico.

“First pre-season game” he says with a shrug. 

In the corner, Jimmy starts whooping. 

 

The urge to always tell the truth doesn’t just magically disappear. And honestly, Nico is sorta fine with it. Sure, he tells Taylor “I love you” the second time Taylor fucks him, which makes the whole thing a _tad_ awkward. And sure, interviews are still supertricky, because as soon as personal questions come up, Nico is basically a ticking time bomb. But Ella doesn’t leave him hanging and slowly Nico relaxes a bit. He honestly wouldn’t mind that much if the stupid jinx never went away. 

 

But then one morning, Nico wakes up and realizes just how happy he is. It’s a fairly regular morning, with grey, gloomy fall skies and rain lashing on Taylor’s bedroom window. They’ll have a midday skate later and a video session after that. Nothing special, just the same old, same old stuff of a day in the early hockey season. 

But it’s dry and warm inside and Taylor is softly snoring into his ear, while he spoons Nico from behind, his hands tucked into the waistband of Nico’s boxers and their feet tangled together under the comfy blankets. 

 

Soon, they’ll have to get up and Taylor will argue with him about who’s turn it is to make breakfast. Nico will argue back and in the end they’ll go to that diner a few blocks away and eat pancakes that are neither gluten-free nor nutritionist-approved. They’ll get coffee on the way back and hold hands over the gearshift while Taylor drives them to the rink. They’ll skate and have a good time and then they’ll go back to Taylor’s place and take a nap on the couch, followed by some heavy making out. Maybe even a handjob if they’re up for it. And then they will bicker over dinner and probably order something. They’ll watch Netflix and not notice a single thing on the screen because they’re too busy with getting each other all riled up and horny. And then they’ll go to bed and fuck each other’s brains out. And tomorrow Nico will wake up right here in Taylor’s arms. Rinse and repeat. 

 

It’s the best thing in the world, Nico thinks sleepily as he turns around in Taylor’s arms and hides his face in Taylor’s chest. He’s so fucking _happy_. 

 

It takes a couple of minutes but suddenly Nico’s eyes spring open. He’s really fucking happy, but he doesn’t feel the need to tell Taylor right this second. Something feels different, the urgent, prickling feeling under his skin - the one he has had since Jonin touched his cheek - it’s gone! Nico just _knows_ it is!

“Tay! Tay, wake up!” Nico shakes his boyfriend’s shoulder slightly. 

“I’ll kill you” Taylor mumbles and burrows deeper under the blanket. 

“Tay, the jinx is gone! It’s lifted! The jinx is _over_!” Nico says excitedly.

“Hooray” Taylor grunts sarcastically. “There are no such thing as jinxes.”

Nico rolls his eyes. Taylor is so fucking wrong, it’s unbelievable.

“Yeah, you’re right” he says with a soft smile and kisses Taylor on the head before he slips out of bed.

 

Jonin picks up after the second ring.

“Jonin! The jinx is gone!” Nico yells into his phone. “It’s gone! I can feel it!”

Jonin is quiet for a little bit.

“So, you’re finally happy?” he asks Nico with a smile in his voice.

“Yeah.” Nico says. “Yeah, I _really_ fucking am.”

 

***

 

come yell hockey at me over on [tumblr](https://jiggyknowswhatsup.tumblr.com/)

 


End file.
